Take It From Here
by Cascore
Summary: Luigi recalls the years he spent with Daisy as he wanders the streets of Toad Town, utterly heartbroken by a recent event. Songfic.


**Warning: This songfic is SAPPY. Probably the sappiest piece of work I've ever written. Of course, I don't write this to deter you from reading anyway. Just a small heads-up.**

**This being my first ever attempt at a songfic, I had no idea how to go about making it. I wanted you readers to be able to accurately read the descriptions in time with the music, so they're pretty short, but I think they're effective enough. Some are just a bit too long to fit in comfortably though, but the song goes slowly enough to allow you to catch up if you fall behind slightly, so I hope that makes up for things.**

**Anyway, as the title states, the song that inspired this fiction was "Take It From Here" by Justin Timberlake. Don't play the song from the very beginning if you want to listen to it while you read because it's likely you won't get past the first description before the first lyric pops up. I'd recommend waiting until at least the second or final sentence of the first paragraph.**

**Now, with all that aside, I hope you enjoy my first (and probably only) songfiction ever.**

* * *

Luigi could be seen walking the lonely streets of Toad Town as sheets of rain poured down on him harshly. A fitting atmosphere for his current mood as he reflected on what just happened. It was so sudden and so unexpected, he just couldn't help but feel as dim and dismal as the weather around him.

_Sometimes..._

He looked up into the rainy sky as he came to a stop, hands tucked firmly into his pockets.

_Sometimes the world gets hard._

He couldn't help but think about it. Think about when they first met and the sparks that flew. Their first awkward dates and the months, years of happiness that followed. It all seemed like such a distant memory now as the heavens mirrored how he felt at that moment.

_I'm gonna take it from there.  
__Don't you worry._

**(Their first anniversary)**

_I wanna be a lake..._

The pair floated in a quaint white boat.

_for your bay._

Out in calm, crystal clear waters.

_And any problems that you have, I wanna wash them away._

Daisy waved her hands over the surface of the water, giggling, making Luigi smile, like she always managed to do.

_I wanna be your sky.  
__So blue and high._

The sky was beautiful that day.

_And every time you think of me, I wanna blow your mind._

Daisy laughed more than she had in ages.

**(Their fifth date)**

_I wanna be your air,_

The two sat at a cliffside. Daisy took in a deep breath.

_So sweet and fair._

She let it back out with a smile.

_So when you feel that you can't breathe, Daisy I'll be there._

She leaned against Luigi, resting her head on his shoulder.

_I wanna be your answer, all the time.  
__When you see how I put your life before mine..._

Their hands clasped.

_With no question._

**(Present time)**

_When all the love feels gone, and you can't carry on..._

Luigi continued his walk in the rain.

_Don't worry girl, I'ma take it from here.  
__Just as sure as the sun will shine,  
__Every morning, every time..._

A streetlight he passed under shut off spontaneously.

_Don't worry girl...  
__I'ma take it from here._

**(Ninth Date)**

_I wanna hold your hands._

Luigi and Daisy sat across from each other at dinner, both pairs of hands clasped as Luigi spoke.

_Review all your plans.  
__I wanna make sure every one of your dreams will stand.  
__I wanna be your Broadway show on review._

"_Why?"_ Daisy asked.

_So I can act out how God was when he made you._

Daisy beamed as she giggled slightly.

**(Second Date)**

_I wanna be your lighthouse  
__When you get lost._

The two stayed at the beach late that night. A nearby lighthouse twirled in the darkness.

_I'll light a bright and shining path to help you across._

**(First Date)**

_I wanna be your mother  
__Wait..._

Luigi and Daisy made a double take on the front step of her home. They could swear Mario was spying on them.

_See what I see._

The two shrugged off the suspicion,

_And when you see that can't nobody hold you like me._

And gave each other a hug.

_'Cause I love you._

**(Present time)**

_When all the love feels gone, and you can't carry on..._

A scampering Toad passed by Luigi as he walked.

_Don't worry girl, I'ma take it from here.  
__Just as sure as the sun will shine,  
__Every morning, every time..._

Luigi approached a curb, only to be splashed as a speeding car erupted through a puddle.

_Don't worry girl...  
__I'ma take it from here._

**(Their walk about town; nearly a year into their relationship)**

_And when there's no one there to hold  
__And you realize the world is cold._

Luigi surprised Daisy with a cozy hug from behind and a peck on the cheek. He whispered into her ear.

_Don't worry girl. I'ma take it from here._

Daisy turned around and the pair shared a long, intimate kiss.

_Just as sure as the sun will shine  
__Every morning, every time.  
__Don't worry girl, I'm gonna take it from here._

**(Second anniversary)**

The two rested on a park bench, sharing in a conversation.

_Give me one reason why we should not be leaving  
__This world is so deceiving, the time is now._

Daisy's eyes widened, surprised and ecstatic at the same time. Luigi held her close with one arm.

_Let's fly away speeding  
__Through the Garden of Eden,  
__Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds._

The two embraced each other into a kiss.

**(Present time)**

_When all the love feels gone,  
__And you can't carry on..._

Luigi was soaking wet.

_Don't worry girl, I'ma take it from here._

He felt chilled to the very core of his being.

_Just as sure as the sun will shine  
__Every morning, every time._

And now, he wasn't sure if he would ever feel warmth again.

_Don't worry girl, I'ma take it from here._

**(Their latest anniversary)**

Hand in hand, the pair ran together through the forest, no particular destination in mind. They both laughed the whole way.

_Give me one reason why we should not be leaving.  
__This world is so deceiving, the time is now._

The pair came to a halt as they found a cliffside that seemed to overlook the entire world.

_Let's fly away speeding  
__To the Garden of Eden._

They walked to the edge.

_Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds._

That was their favorite sunset.

**(Moments ago, in Daisy's bedroom)**

Luigi looked at the ground from his seat, crestfallen.

_When all the love feels gone, and you can't carry on..._

Daisy placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

_Don't worry girl, I'ma take it from here._

Luigi looked back at her, and surprisingly...he smiled.

_Just as sure as the sun will shine,  
__Every morning, every time...  
__Don't worry girl, I'ma take it from here._

Luigi stood, trying to stay lighthearted.

_Love ain't always the way they write in books._

He began to pace the floor.

_See there's the good guys and also heartbreak crooks._

He stopped and looked at Daisy.

_Your heart's the real book, just take a look inside._

Daisy placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat, holding back her tears.

_'Cause it's a colorful illustrated guide._

She rushed forward and gave Luigi one final kiss. Once their lips separated, Luigi continued to hold her close as he whispered to her.

_So there you go.  
__Don't worry.  
__I'll be the one to help you weather the storm.  
__I'll be there Daisy.  
__No matter what time.  
__No matter what place.  
__You can always count on me.  
__I'ma take it from here._

Luigi's exit was slow and reluctant. Daisy didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave. But it was how things had to be. Daisy's father could never let her marry a lowly plumber. So she was to marry the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom, Peasley.

And while Daisy was forced to marry a man she did not love, the one she did love promised to never leave her side. No matter what.


End file.
